NINPOU Jurus menghadapi Tes Wawancara Sang Uchiha
by RioN Ardianz
Summary: besok tes wawancara, Sasuke yang ngerasa dirinya paling jarang ngomong gak yakin bisa lulus tes itu. namun ia diberi tau soal trik rahasia turun-temurun yang bisa membantunya. bagaimana trik yang dipakai Sasuke? akankah dia lulus tes tersebut?/


_**Sepatah kata dari Author**__:_ Hai~~ , jumpa dengan saya, RioN Ardianz.. ^_^ ini fic pertama saya, dibaca ya~…_please !_

Saya hanyalah seorang pemula yang tak bisa membawa reader hanyut ke dalam gelora fiksi nan indah berkesan melalui sebuah karya sastra ( ih, Alayy, so puitis -.- ).. oleh karna itu saya mohon do'a restunya (?)-ralat- mohon kritik dan sarannya,, flame juga boleh kok :)

REVIEW YA~~..

_**Disclaimer:**_ Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto (**? **Kebalik oii~~),,

But this fic is mine~! (nyolot!)

_**ScreenShot: **_besok ada Tes wawancara. Sasuke, yang merasa dirimnya paling jarang ngomong, gak yakin bisa lulus tes tersebut,, Namun Sasuke diberi tau trik turun-temurun yang bisa membantunya.. Bagaimanakah trik Sasuke untuk lulus?,, akankah dia lulus tes wawancara tersebut?/"kayaknya Cuma gue doank deh yang bakal lulus tes ini"/"it's a secret, dobe"/

_**Warning (s):**_ jelek, abal-abal, oneshot, gaje tingkat tinggi, typo(s), bahasa tak baku, cerita bertele-tele, lebay, OOC, crispy humor (?), humor gak kerasa, humor gak lucu, humor gak jelas, humor jayus, humor garing, ancur, cerita sok asyik padahal kagak, kata-kata susah dimengerti, authornya Alayy,,,de el el..

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, SO, DON'T READ THIS…

OKE,, LIGHT, CAMERA, AND… ACTION !

-boop-

**-NINPOU Jurus Menghadapi Tes Wawancara sang Uchiha–**

PLEASE! DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!

Suatu hari di SMA Konoha, rung kelas XII 10, pukul dua belas lewat sepuluh, temperatur 121,0 derajat Celsius (waw, panas atuh), cuaca cerah-cerah berawan…

Dimana semua murid sedang melakukan hal-hal gak penting dan gak jelas ala masing-masing… Naruto & kiba maen kucing-kucingan (yang satu rubah, yang satu anjing, kagak ada yang kucing|), Neji ama Gaara lagi stand up depan cermin (narsisss|).., Choji asyik makan, Shikamaru Tidur, Para cewek ngerubunin Sasuke, Lee nangis GaJe –karna sakura ikut ngerubunin si Sasuke-, dan sisanya ngeGosipppp, yeah~.

Lalu, munculah mahluk tak dijemput tak diantar,,,, Iruka-Sensei~

Seketika semua murid kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, mulai bicara "anak-anak ada pemberitahuan dari kepala sekolah, besok kalian semua akan melaksanakan…", "horeeeee… liburrr~| " naruto motong kata-kata Iru-Sen sambil loncat-loncat dan sujud syukur Gaje. Iru-sen sweatdrop "oi~, Bukan libur besok kalian akan Tes Wawancara!", "haaah o_O" semua murid menganga-ria. "besok kalian akan diwawancarai oleh beberapa orang guru, jika kalian berhasil lulus tes, kalian akan langsung diwawancara oleh Ibu Kepala Sekolah" Iru-Sen menjelaskan. "appaaaa~| aku akan diwawancarai oleh Nenek-nenek Brutal itu~~?| Tiddaaakkkk~~|",

"hehh NAARUTTOOOOO~!" -BLETAK!-

Entah kenapa naruto jadi benjol. Itu sebuah misteri dunia,

Malamnya,, tepatnya pukul dua belas lewat sepuluh malam, (malem buaanget|)

Treeeet~treeeeet~ HP Sasuke Bergetar tanda ada SMS masuk

**From: Naruto-dobe cayang mama papa celalu **(Alayyy|kenapa Sasuke ngasih nama kontak kayak gitu?)

_**Teme, besok gimana? Dah siap belum buat tes wawancara?**_

Huhf, sasuke ngebales:-_**Tau nih, gimana ya? lo kan tau gue yang paling jarang ngomong, gimana gue bisa siap buat besok,**_

Naruto bales lagi,

**From: Naruto-dobe cayang mama papa celalu**

**_relax, lo buat asyik aja guru-gurunya,yang penting happy :)_**

"ngapain lo sas?" itachi datang dan mulai ngoceh,

"sms san" jawab Sasuke santai, "hah, yeyy, pada akhirnya lo punya cewek juga, sas, siapa namanya? Cantik ga? Imoet ga? Seksi ga?" Itachi penasaran, "cih, gue sms san ama Naruto, BAKA!", "-.-" itachi sweatdrop "ternyata lo Yaoi, sas? Gue ga nyangka punya adik cakep, keren, gagah kayak gue, tapi ternyata dia Yaoi,", giliran Sasuke yang swwetadrop "gue ama Naruto lagi ngomongin soal tes wawancara besok," Sasuke menjelaskan "karna gue ngerasa yang paling jarang ngomong, gue gak yakin bisa lulus tes tersebut,makanya gue minta saran naruto", "ooohh.." Itachi ber-oh-ria.

"eh, kak, lo kan sama-sama jarang ngomong kayak gue, gimana cara lo lulus tes itu pas SMA?"

"jeh,, itu mah gampang sas, lo mau tau rahasianya?"Itachi mulai Mancing

"hah, Iya kak, ayo kasih tau gue!"sasuke berkicau-dengan semangat 45-

"oke, tapi ada syaratnya" Itachi mulai senyum ala antagonis

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya pukul dua belas lewat sepuluh, di ruang tes 12 pintu 10. (ce elahh).

Para siswa kelas XII 10 sedang menunggu giliran nama masing-masing dipanggil untuk di wawancarai.

"hah, males banget deh,, pake tes wawancara segala, kayak nylidiki kasus aja" Shikamaru Ngomel.

Sasuke yang mendengar ocehan Shikamaru langsung senyum-senyum GaJe, dalam batin ia berkata "hmph, kayaknya Cuma gue doank yang bakal lulus tes ini,,ckck"

"Sasuke Uchiha.."

"ah, akhirna tiba giliran gue,," Sasuke pun berdiri dan masuk ke ruang wawancara..

**Sasuke's POV**

Ku buka pintu ruang tes tersebut,

"yo, Sasuke Silahkan duduk"

"i..iya. terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei" cih, kenapa harus Kakashi-sensei sih, dia kan songhong! Author sialan!|

#Author:apa lo sas, ngomel mulu, gue author disini! Jadi, gue yang berkuasa! Suka-suka gue donk!#

Dih, author narsis! Ga usah masuk cerita segala,! Jijik gue!

#Author:sialan|#

#Readers: oi. Fic macam apa nih'? author ama tokoh utama berantem, lebayyy!#

#Author:aaa~.. readers maaf ya.. tadi saya khilaf ^_^#

Bukan khilaf , lo nya aja kagak tau diri

#Authhor:diem lo sas! OK lanjut!#

"Oke Sasuke, Kebetulan aku menjadi guru pertama yang mengetesmu,, huhf,, kau sudah siap?" Kakashi-sensei meyakkinkan, aku agak ragu dengan sensei yang satu ini "mm, s..siap sensei"

**Tes Wawancara Stage.1 begin**

**Kakashi-sensei:** tenang saja Sasuke, Aku Cuma akan memberimu beberapa pertanyaan,,

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** I..Iya _(gimana gue bisa tenang deket orang autis kayak lo?')_

**Kakashi-sensei: ** OKe,, Siapa Namamu?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** Sasuke Uchiha.

**Kakashi-sensei: ** Nama kedua orang taumu?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** Ibuku Mikoto Uchiha, Ayahku Fugaku Uchiha

**Kakashi-sensei: ** Apa kau punya saudara, kakak atau adik,? Jika punya, kau anak keberapa dalam berapa bersaudara ?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** Aku anak kedua, hanya punya satu orang kakak laki-laki, namaya Itachi Uchiha.

**Kakashi-sensei: ** siapa yang…

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** Tunggu,! Kenapa pertanyaannya seperti itu? Ayolah, sensei kan udah tau tentang keluargaku, kenapa sekarang malah ditanyain lagi?

**Kakashi-sensei: ** hey, kau benar. Kalau gitu saatnya serius. Sasuke, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat melihat seorang wanita terlentang telanjang di sebuah gang kosong pada malam hari dan hanya ada kalian berdua disana?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** O_o mm.. aku akan mengunjungi Lembaga Sensor fic Indonesia untuk men-sensor adegan wanita tersebut.

**Kakashi-sensei: ** bagus. Sasuke, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika melihat temanmu bermesraan dengan pacarmu dalam ruangan gelap tak berpenghuni?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** Tidak ada.

**Kakashi-sensei: ** hah, kenapa tak ada?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** Karna aku gak punya pacar.

**Kakashi-sensei: ** kenapa gak punya?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** Karna aku gak mau…

**Kakashi-sensei: ** kenapa gak mau?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** Karna…mmm….

**Kakashi-sensei: ** ow, aku tau, sebenarnya kau tidak laku ya..? tidak ada wanita yang suka padamu kan?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** =.= _(Sialan nih orang|) _mmm, aku tidak tahu akan hal itu sensei.

**Kakashi-sensei: ** uh,, Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi jomblo seumur hidup karna tak laku-laku?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** _(cih, nih orang tambah nyebelin|)_ mudah sensei, aku tinggal lagu cari jodoh aja!|. _(mampuss mulai nyolot kan gue)_

**Kakashi-sensei: ** hah, memang bisa begitu? Kau pikir dengan menyanyi kau bisa mendapat kekasih,? Ce elahh, jangan mimpi, mending kalau suara mu bagus, lha ini, dengan tampangmu yang ancur lebur kayak gitu mana mungkin ada orang yang tertarik padamu,

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** _(helo! Apa kau buta, gue ganteng, keren, kinclong begini di bilang ancur!)_ mmm. Sensei…

**Kakashi-sensei: ** dan Sasuke, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika keluargamu pun membuangmu karna tampangmu yang ancur kayak gitu? Maksudku, lihat ibumu, cantik jelita, bahkan dia dinobatkan sebagai wanita tercantik di anime NARUTO _(ih, Sotoy!)_, dan ayahmu, mm, lumayan lah walupun agak-agak jelek, tapi dia gagah, dan Itachi, yah lumayan keren, walau pun keriputan.. dan Sasuke, apa yang…

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** CUKUPPP SENNSEIII~~! Aku mau menjawab pertanyaanmu. Jika semua itu terjadi, yang akan ku lakukan hanyalah… membaca NOVEL ICHA ICHA PARADISE Terbaru tentu saja! *jeng | jeng* nover terbaru ini berjudul ICHA ICHA PARADISE ULTIMATE LIMITED EDITION,#Promisi# yang hanya dibuat lima buah novel saja.

*dengan semangat 45 ku perlihatkan buku novel tersebut tepat didepan muka ancur Kakashi-sensei

**Kakashi-sensei: ** HAAAH… no..no..novel itu kan….

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **benar sekali sensei, ini novel versi terbaru, yang di seluruh dunia Cuma ada lima buah, dan bahkan sekarang sudah habis dibeli oleh penggemar setia ICHA ICHA, kalau kau memang penggemar setia ICHA ICHA sayang sekali jika tak punya novel ini,, hahahahahah _(rasakan ke-murka-an sang Sasuke) _

**Kakashi-sensei: ** Ma..maksudmu i..itu novel terakhir?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** tepat sekali, sensei.. tumben sensei pinter.

**Kakashi-sensei: ** a..aku mau.. BERIKAN AKU NOVEL ITU~!

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **haah!|

*Kakashi-sensei mulai agresif, dia berusaha merebut novel ini langsung dari tanganku. Untung saja tubuhku yang lincah nan gemulai (?) ini bisa menghindari cengkramannya :)

**Kakashi-sensei: ** UAAAaaaaaaa~ BERRRIKAAANNNN~

*kali ini dia mulai nangis-nangis GaJe

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** OKE sensei, kalau memang sensei sangat menginginkan buku novel ini, akan ku berikan… tapi ada syaratnya, harus A+. _(,… feel the power of Sasuke, sensei, huaaahuahhhahahahahah)_

**Tes Wawancara Stage.1 End**

**NORMAL POV**

Sasuke pun keluar ruang dari tes dengan senyuman unyu-nya (?), yang sukses membuat semua peserta tes terpana melihat senyumnya itu…

"oi,, tame kok lo bisa senyum-senyum GaJe gitu sih?" Naruto penasaran

"it's a secret, dobe" Sasuke menjawab sambil tersenyum manis, Naruto klepek-klepek -karna gak ngerti apa yang dikatakan si Sasuke, bukan karna liat senyuman Sasuke, ini bukan fic Yaoi!-

Mereka pun duduk dan kembali menunggu nama masing-masing dipanggi untuk Tes stage.2,,

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"wah, giliran gue lagi"

(cepet banget|) (ya iyalah, orang dia tokoh utamanya)

Sasuke pun berdiri dan masuk ke ruang wawancara..

**Sasuke's POV**

ku buka pintu ruang tes tersebut

"Sasuke Uchiha, Silahkan duduk"

"eh, Iya, Terima kasih, Anko-Sensei :)" yeyy, ini nih yang gue tunggu dari tadi, Author Keren|

#Author:cih, dikasih Anko-sensei aja seneng, Sialan lo|#

#Readers: ce elahh#

"Selamat datang di stage.2 Sasuke. Bisa kita mulai" Anko-sensei ngajakin. "OK!"-semangat 45-

**Tes Wawancara Stage.2 begin**

**Anko-sensei: **baiklah Sasuke, apa yang…

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** Tunggu,,mm Anko-sensei lagi sakit ya?

**Anko-sensei: **hah, tidak, aku tidak apa-apa sasuke, kenapa sih?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** Masa sih, ga sakit, sensei kan bidadari yang jatuh dari khayangan _(yeah, Gombal)_

**Anko-sensei: **eh,? hahahaha.. kamu lagi nge-gombal Sasuke? Hahahaha

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** _(gotcha,!) _enggak kok, aku lagi nulis

**Anko-sensei: **hah? Nulis? Nulis ? orang kamu Cuma diem gitu doank

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** Aku nulis nama ANKO-sensei di hati aku

**Anko-sensei:** hahaha.. kamu bisa aja Sasuke

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** mm..sensei tau gak apa persiapan aku buat tes ini?

**Anko-sensei: **hah,, gak tau, apa sih?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** Aku ngelupain seribu gadis demi sensei seorang

**Anko-sensei: **:) hmm

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** _(yeah, Anko-sensei tersenyum merona, dia sudah masuk dalam duniaku) _:) sensei, senyumnya biasa aja donk, jangan masuk ke hati gitu

**Anko-sensei: **hahaha.. iya iya, kita masuk ke pertanyaan, Sasuke , apa yang akan kau lakukan saat dewasa nanti?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** membuat sensei bahagia di tempat yang paling indah di hidupku

**Anko-sensei:** cita-cita mu apa?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** menjadi pendamping hidupmu

**Anko-sensei: **ahh, Sasuke, Aku serius..

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** Aku juga serius untuk menjaga hatimu sensei

**Anko-sensei: **Sasuke?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** ya, sensei?

**Anko-sensei: **Aku benci kamu !

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **hah,,_ (oh, noooo!) _memang aku salah apa? :(

**Anko-sensei: **Enggak salah apa-apa. Aku benci Kamu diambil orang!

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** hahahahaa.. sensei tes ini ampe jam berapa sih? Aku ada keperluan soalnya.

**Anko-sensei: **Hah, gak tau, kamu ada keperluan apa sih?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **kencan sama sensei… yeyy

**Anko-sensei: **Hahahha,.. ada ada aja

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** Sensei, tar sms aku ya..

**Anko-sensei: **Hah, aku kan ga punya nomer hp kamu..

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **kalau aku kasih gimana?

**Anko-sensei: **Eh, yang bener mau dikasih?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **iya, sensei pengen nomer hp aku kan? Siapa sih yang gak mau dikasih nomer hp sang pangeran Uchiha, hahahah…

**Anko-sensei: **Ih, enggak tuh, aku gak pengen, biasa aja, hahaha..

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **yaudah aku tulis aja ya, siapa tau sensei berubah pikiran.

*lalu ku berikan secarik kertas bertuliskan nomer hp yang sudah ku persiapkan dari rumah,

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **nih,, aku taruh di meja aja ya`

*aku pun berdiri lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar

**Anko-sensei: **Eh, kamu mau kemana, Sasuke?, kamu kan belum di wawancara

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **aku mau keluar saja, aku tidak akan sanggup diwawancarai oleh bidadari kayak sensei. Daah sensei, muahh..

*aku keluar ruangan, tapi diluar aku menyempatkan diri mengintip Anko-sensei dan Nomer hp itu

**Anko-sensei:** ada apa dengan anak itu, dia hanya meninggalkan kertas yang bertuliskan nomer hp-nya ini,, eh..

Countdown…

3…

2…

1.. and…

**Anko-sensei:** Kyaaaaaa~ nomer hp Sasuke Uchiha,,, aku benar-benar beruntung dapat nomer hp pria ter-kinclong sedunia,, Kyaaaaa~

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha**): hmph. _(stage.2 complete! Yeah!)_

**Tes Wawancara Stage.2 End**

**NORMAL POV**

Sasuke kembali duduk sambil nunggu namanya dipanggil untuk tes stage.3,

Datanglah Naruto, "oi, teme gimana stage.2-mu?"

"Lancar, dobe" singkat, padat, Gaje, itulah jawaban seorang Sasuke

"mm, teme, perasaan semalem lo takut ngehadapin tes ini, karna lo yang paling jarang ngomong, tapi sekarang kok lo santai dan senyum-senyum terus kayak yang ga ada masalah, kenapa sih?" Naruto penasaran lagi.

"I've tell you before, it's a secret dobe.." Sasuke jawab pake bahasa inggris, sukses membuat Naruto naik daun(?)-ralat- naik darah,,"what the f*beep sensor*k, gue dah bilang ga usah pake bahasa gituan, gue kagak ngerti! Lo ga inget tadi gue klepek-klepek gara-gara denger lo ngomong inggris! Kenapa sih…."

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"wah, giliran gue tuh, sorry dobe gue pergi dulu"

"hiks, sasukeee.." mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, "lo kenapa dobe? Jangan bilang lo mau nangis, kayak cewek tau gak,!" Sasuke galau dengan sahabatnya yang blo'on bin idiot itu,, "hiks..hiks"

"haah,iya iya, tar gue kasih tau arti dari 'it's a secret', jangan nangis lagi ya~ cup..cup" Sasuke merayu dengan segenap hati.

(cie…cie) (eh. , kan dah dibilangin ini BUKAN fic yaoi)

"ya udah, daah dobe"

"Hiks.. daah"

Sasuke pun berdiri dan masuk ke ruang wawancara…

**Sasuke's POV**

Ku buka pintu ruang tes tersebut…. Dan….

"aaaaa~!, Guy-sensei~..|" cih, pantesan gue eneg dari tadi,

"haha, Satsuke…ayo duduklah,"

Namaku SASUKE~! Cih Author Sialan| kenapa mesti GUY-SENSEI si guru ALAYY sih~!|

#Author:Udah terima aja, Syukuri apa yang ada, hidup adalah anungerah#

#Readers and Sasuke: GAK USAHH NYANYI-NYANYIII!#

#Author: hiks, saya terharu, ternyata masing ada yang iri pada suara saya yang indah ini, sampai-sampai mereka tak mau mendengar suara indah saya, hiks#

#Readers: woi Author, ternyata semua yang ada di _**Warning(s)**_ bener, fic ini emang tak layak buat di publish!|#

#Author: HIKS,Readers-ku yang tercinta, maaf kan atas segala kesalahan yang…

#Readers: lanjutin aja fic nya! Ga usah alayy#

**Tes Wawancara Stage.3 begin**

**Guy-sensei:** all rigth, langsung kita mulai saja, pertayaan pertama, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seandainya kau tidak punya lengan?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** mm.. tenang saja, aku kan tampan, _(siapa lagi yang bakal muji lo kalau bukan diri lo sendiri, ya gak?)_

**Guy-sensei:**bagaimana kalau tidak punya kaki?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** Asalkan aku masih setampan ini, ku rasa tak masalah _(percaya diri itu penting dan sehat)_

**Guy-sensei: **bagaimana kalau tidak punya rambut alias botak?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** Tampan tetep aja tampan,, :p kecuali kalau gaya rambutku kayak tempurung kelapa. #100% nyindir Guy-sensei

**Guy-sensei: -.- **mmm,, bagaimana kalau tidak punya 'anu'?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** APPAAA~? Yah. Jangan donk, percuma aku hidup kalau ga punya si 'Otong' burung tercintaku, kagak bisa kawin deh ntar.. _(Nasihat: Lindungi 'Otong'mu selagi ada!)_

**Guy-sensei:** uuaaahahahahahah… jadi namanya si Otong? Hahahahah

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** Jangan menghina Otong-ku, sensei~!

**Guy-sensei:** hahaha, hey, Sasuke, kau mau tau tidak nama burungku siapa? Namanya Antonie, hahaha

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** Hah memangnya sensei punya burung?

**Guy-sensei: =_= **mmm, kau tak ngerti ya? maksudnya bukan burung biasa, burung itu lho… :o

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** Burung apa? Mau ngomongin yang jorok-jorok ya? aku kasih tau KepSek lho..

**Guy-sensei: **ehh, jangan donk, OK, lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya.. apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau mengalami kecelakaan dan muka mu jadi jelek?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** itu tergantung, jadi sejelek siapa?

**Guy-sensei: **Emmm, sejelek… siapa ya' -.-"

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** kalau belum sampai sejelek sensei, aku masin bisa tenang,.

**Guy-sensei: **Hah, maksudnya?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** kalau aku sudah sejelek sensei, lebih baik aku bunuh diri aja..

**Guy-sensei: **O_o"

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **maksudku, lihat diri sensei, emang ada wanita yang mau sama sensei? Ga ada and ga bakal ada, udahlah sensei, mending sekarang sensei kumpulin uang aja yang banyak, buat operasi plastik,,

**Guy-sensei: **k..kau…

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** kenapa sensei…?

**Guy-sensei: **k..kau benar satsuke,,,, aku jelek, aku jelek,,, uaaaaaaa~

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **_(mulai deh, adegan nangis GaJe) _te..tenanglah sensei…

**Guy-sensei: **Uaaaa~ aku harus gimana? hiks hiks

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **Tenanglah, Sensei beruntung, ada Sasuke Uchiha disini siap membantu

**Guy-sensei:** hiks :'(

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **Lihat ini, ini kartu SIM henpon. Ada satu orang wanita yang sering sms ke nomer kartu ini, sudah lama aku dengannya..

**Guy-sensei:** hiks,,..terus…?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **Kalau sensei mau, aku bisa memberikan kartu ini untuk sensei, biar nanti sensei yang sama wanita itu.. gimana? Sensei mau ga?

**Guy-sensei:** iya! iya! iya! aku mau sasuke ! aku mau!

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **Boleh tapi ada syaratnya….

*ku kedipkan mataku sebelah, dan tampaknya Guy-sensei ngerti apa maksudku

**Guy-sensei:** tapi kau tidak bohong kan?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **Tidak,, aku berani bersumpah

**Guy-sensei:** OK DEAL !|

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha):** yeah|

**Tes Wawancara Stage.3 End**

**NORMAL POV**

Sasuke keluar dari ruang tes dengan senyum kemenangan, matanya menentang realita kehidupan, dan nafasnya behembus dalam sungai dusta, jiwa…(STOP| puisi tuh, Alayy|)

"SASSUUKEEEE~~" Naruto lari kearah Sasuke dengan tangan terbuka lebar

"NARUTTOOOO~~" Sasuke juga lari kearah Naruto

Dan… jadilah adegan mesra nan romantic dengan efek slowmotion..

-BLETAKKK!- " sih lo dobe| pengen meluk-meluk gue| sialan| Author kan dah bilang ini bukan fic yaoi|"

"wadawww, sakit.. ya maaf,|"

Keesokan harinya, di ruang kelas XII 10, pukul dua belas lewat sepuluh (bosen|)

Para murid sedang asyik dengan ke-GaJe-an nya masing-masing..

Lalu, datanglah Iruka-sensei yang mulai meng-gong-gong "Sasuke Uchiha,?"

"mm, ya pak?"

"kau dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah"

"hah, memangnya ada apa pak?"

"kau satu-satunya yang mendapat nilai A+ semua di tes wawancara kemarin, oleh karna itu ibu kepala sekolah ingin langsung mewawancarai mu." Iru-sen menjelaskan

Seketika semua murid menganga-ria bahkan sampai ada yang tepar, kejang-kejang, muntah, berak, BAB, dan ee' ditempat (what the~!|)

Sasuke pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang KepSek.

Beberapa saat kemudian, di ruang KepSek…

"jadi,, Sasuke Uchiha, selamat, kau berhasil lolos sampai ke final stage" Tsunade-sama (sang Ibu kepala sekolah) bicara,

"mm. iya terima kasih."

"so, apa kau sudah siap?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk

**Tes Wawancara Final Stage begin**

**Tsunade-sama (sang Ibu kepala sekolah): **aku hanya akan memberimu satu pertanyaan, tolang jelaskan bagaimana trik mu sehingga bisa dapat nilai A+ di 3 stage kemarin?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **Hah..? mmm.. itu… _(what| pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa dia tau soal trik rahasia itu? apa ini hanyalah jebakannya? Apa dia sadar kalau aku paling jarang bicara dan dia tau kalau itu pertanyaan yang tak termasuk dalam trik rahasia?)_

**Tsunade-sama (sang Ibu kepala sekolah): ** ada apa Sasuke? Kau tak bisa jawab?.. #Tsunade-sama menyipitkan matanya

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **a..aku…. _(aduh, bagaimana ini? apa yang harus kukatakan, pertanyaan itu tak ada dalam trik,, aduh..) _#keringat Sasuke mulai bercucuran

**Tsunade-sama (sang Ibu kepala sekolah):**Sasuke…?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **Aku…a..aku… kemarin mencuci celana dalam-ku yang belum ku cuci selama setahun _(aaaaaa~ apa yang ku katakan?~)_

**Tsunade-sama (sang Ibu kepala sekolah):** hahahahahahhh…. Baiklah. Biar ku tebak, kau diberi tau trik oleh Itachi kan?

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **o_O ?

**Tsunade-sama (sang Ibu kepala sekolah):** trik itu adalah trik rahasia yang digunakan Itachi 3 tahun lalu, yaitu trik menuntun guru yang mewawancarai agar jatuh ke dalam maksud si pengguna trik, dengan memanfaatkan tampang dan karisma si pengguna, atau juga memberikan hal yang guru sukai sebagai SOGOKKAN.

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **Ba..bagaimana Ibu bisa tau? #deg-deg-an abizzz

**Tsunade-sama (sang Ibu kepala sekolah): **Bukan Cuma Itachi, trik itu sudah digunakan oleh marga Uchiha sejak lama, dengan kata lain itu adalah trik turun-temurun..| Uchiha memang biadab|

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **… #Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata

**Tsunade-sama (sang Ibu kepala sekolah): **kelemahan dari trik itu adalah karakter keluarga Uchiha yang jarang bicara, sehingga membuat mereka galau jika diberi pertanyaan yang tidak termasuk bagian dari trik, seperti pertanyaan yang ku berikan tadi. Itulah yang membuat kau, Itachi dan para Uchiha pengguna Trik tersebut sama seperti murid yang lain… TIDAK LULUS ! *jeng-jeng*

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **Hah?| _(apa! Aku gak lulus? Itachi juga ternyata gak lulus? Kalau begini percuma aku mijitin Itachi semalaman..| TIDAKKKK!~~~)_

**Tsunade-sama (sang Ibu kepala sekolah): **Hehehehhh #senyum setra seringai ber-kolaborasi

**Aku (Sasuke Uchiha): **TIDDDAAAKKKKKKKKKKK~~~!

**Tes Wawancara Final Stage End**

Haah, akhir yang bahagia, dimana tak ada satu pun murid yang lulus tes wawancara tersebut. Mereka memang orang-orang Bego'.

Dan begitulah Ke-GaJe-an yang dihasilkan oleh fic ancur ini,,

**TAMAT**

-akhirnya-

Thanx for reading

Bye-

Udah tau kan betapa ancurnya fic ini, silahkan curahkan segala macam Kritik, Saran, Flame, Hinaan, celaan, Ejekan dan lain-lain. Klik REVIEW !~

Bye-

.

.

.

**EPILOGUE-**

Guy-sensei sedang nongkrong di taman, lalu tiba-tiba…

Treeeet~ treeeet~

Ada sms masuk ke nomor kartu SIM pemberian Sasuke,, terjadilah adegan sms san

**Nomor tanpa nama (Anko-sensei)**: hai~ :)

**Guy-sensei: **hai,, apa kau wanita?

**Nomor tanpa nama (Anko-sensei)**: Ya. aku kan bidadari-mu

**Guy-sensei:** waw~ hai bidadari-ku~~|

**Nomor tanpa nama (Anko-sensei)**: Kyaaaa~ Sasuke-kun~~|

**Guy-sensei:** hah. Aku bukan Sasuke, Namaku Maito Guy, Sang Pangeran dari lembah hijau

**Nomor tanpa nama (Anko-sensei)**: =.=| AAPPPPAAAAAAA~!

**Guy-sensei: **Ada apa sayang? Kau tak sabar pengen menikah dengan ku , ya~~?

**Nomor tanpa nama (Anko-sensei)**: NAJIS ~!

Apakah ini fic ter-ancur yang pernah anda baca, jika benar, silahkan bakar, kasih bumbu kacang, jadi sate deh|

Daah, muach~

RioN Ardianz


End file.
